The Hunt
by shadowglove
Summary: When Voldemort and Aro join forces, helping each other defeat their foes, Jane is sent with Draco Malfoy to find the rebel factions still out there and eliminate them. She's not very impressed with Draco at first, but slowly he is drawn into the hunt.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: AU. In this universe Voldemort WON.**

**A/N2: Part of my Girl x 5, where I pick a girl, and put in five guys names and prompts into a hat and randomly picked them out. **

**This one was: Jane x Draco Malfoy, Prompt: Hunt.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When that snake creature who called himself the Dark Lord had slithered into their court in Volterra, Jane had been unimpressed. She knew his story, how he'd been beaten by a _baby_, and she hadn't been impressed by how he'd turned out either. Jane had been there when Aro had first met the young Tom Riddle, remembered thinking as he grew older that for someone who wasn't a vampire, he was incredibly handsome. And yet that man who'd managed to stir her sexual curiosity had turned into some deformed _monster_, and she hadn't hidden her sneer as she watched him and witnessed how low he'd fallen.

But they both had enemies they needed _a little_ help defeating, and Aro had always held a fascination for this man since the first moment Aro had sensed the darkness and power in the child at the orphanage, had read his mind with a touch and told him the greatness he could achieve. He'd told Tom he could have him taken somewhere far away from the orphanage, somewhere where the boy could become the king of his kind, but that he'd owe Aro once he did. The child had agreed to the terms, and later Dumbledore 'found' Tom, taking him to Hogwarts.

Aro had watched over young Tom Riddle, contemplating turning him many a time over the years but didn't want to risk the power disappearing once Tom became a vampire, so Aro had just watched as Tom started the Knights of Walpurgis-the very first Death Eaters. Aro had watched, smirking, knowing that this man who now was called Voldemort could become greatness, sole ruler of the Wizarding World.

It'd seemed as if things would go as planned...and then the infant Harry Potter had somehow killed Tom Riddle on the night that should have culminated in Tom's victory as King of the Wizards.

Aro's disappointment had been felt by the whole Court, and Jane had admitted to being disappointed as well. They'd been expecting so many great things from this boy turned king, and yet he'd fizzled out in the most embarrassing of ways.

Death by infant.

They'd forgotten about Tom Riddle, of what might be, until their spies in the Wizarding World came to them with rumors of Voldemort's return. Jane had lost all respect for the wizard after his previous, humiliating defeat, but Aro renewed his faith, and once more the Volturi Court watched as the war in the Wizarding World began. Harry Potter, the Enfant Terrible, now a _tween_, continued meeting up with Voldemort, battling him, and escaping with his life.

Jane began to wonder why Aro didn't turn his interest to this super child of massive luck.

Or the human girl with the knowledge of someone who'd lived many lives over.

The redhead...Jane made a face...she supposed he could provide entertainment...if you poked him with something.

But no, Aro stayed true to his fixation with Tom Riddle, and when the snake creature slithered into Volterra to ask for yet another favor, promising to owe Aro even _more_ if he'd let him have a legion of his best vampire warriors...Aro just smiled that calm smile, steepled his fingers, and declared that other than the two favors he'd already owe, Voldemort would have to perform another service for the Volturi...and would earn himself _all_ of the Volturi warriors, including most of the Guard, for his war.

Voldemort had been more than happy to comply to these terms, and had taken his Death Eaters with the Volturi Guard back to Forks, to the scene of their own embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Olympian Coven, their friends, their pet wolves, and their own Enfante Terrible.

This time though, with darkest magics on their side, the Volturi broke through the shields and murdered first the Shield Provider, Bella Cullen, and then the Shield Penetrator, her daughter with the ridiculous name. The Cullens, their allies, and the wolves were quickly and easily taken care of afterwards. By the end of that day the rebels were all killed and any doubt vampires world wide had of the power and might and _supremacy_ of the Volturi was dispelled.

They'd returned to Volterra before they left for the Wizarding World to battle Harry Potter and his people.

It was a harsh, bloody battle, perfect for Jane's taste, and in the end Harry Potter's head was raised in the air, his body somewhere, forgotten in a mangled heap.

Voldemort took his rightful place as King of the Wizards, purging and destroying the rest of the rebels as they ran.

Jane was in charge of finding the rest of the fleeing wizards, along with Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy, and one of the reasons why Voldemort was able to take over Hogwarts. Other than that, Jane didn't really find much to be impressed with when it concerned Draco Malfoy. She'd seen him hesitate, waver, seen in his eyes that he truly wasn't sure if he was on the right side of the battle, and that made him unimpressive. A coward.

He also didn't have the stomach for torture. This she realized very soon into their joint missions together. They were to find the rebels on the run, torture them for information on the whereabouts of the others, the more important rebel leaders, and then dispose of them once done. Draco helped her catch them, helped her find them, but she noticed that he always had to look away while she interrogated their prey, as she tormented them with her mind, causing even the strongest to break in the end, begging for death, which she all too happily gave them.

"I'm going to recommend you be taken off of this mission and replaced by someone else." Jane informed him as they sat by the fire of their camp. "Possibly your father."

"_Excuse me_?" He glared, looking up at her. "You have no reason to-!"

"You don't have the stomach for this. You're _weak_." She replied, lips curling in disgust at the very word, as her crimson eyes rose to meet his angered icy blues.

"I am _not_ weak!" Draco snapped, standing up.

Obviously this was not the first time he'd been told this. Most probably it'd been his father who'd condemned him for it, and it'd left the boy touchy with the word.

"Yes, you are." Jane replied calmly, stating a fact. "You've hesitated throughout this whole war, letting so many of your old schoolmates escape, they even saved your life once or twice." She leaned closer. "The only reason why you're still alive, is because Lord Malfoy is Lord Voldemort's right hand man, and has given up _everything_ out of his loyalty for his king. If you had been a part of the Volturi Guard at the first sign of hesitance you would have been killed immediately."

"Yes, well, we're _wizards_, not soulless _vampires_." Draco snapped. "Killing is _not_ part of our nature!"

"Which is why you should be putting more of an effort." She didn't take offense in his words since he too had been stating a fact. "If it hadn't been for _our_ troops you would have lost this war. What do you think your classmates would have done to the Death Eater then? To the reason their little sanctuary, Hogwarts, was captured and made hell? To the reason their beloved Headmaster was killed?"

Draco flinched, looking away.

"There." She rose, shaking her head. "You betray your weakness _every time_."

Draco turned and glared at her. "I am _not_ weak."

"Yes, you _are_. Realize it, and _do_ something about it." She replied harshly, cloak swishing behind her as she turned, giving her back to him. "The Wizarding World is under Voldemort's rule now, and whether he wants to admit it or not, Voldemort owes allegiance to Aro." She sent him a look over her shoulder, their gazes catching, holding. "And Aro _will_ demand all weakness plucked out of the Death Eater ranks."

"The Dark Lord doesn't take orders from a bloodsucker." Draco snapped.

Jane's lips curled.

Suddenly Draco cried out in agony as he grasped his head and collapsed to his knees on the ground.

All around them the mixture of vampires and wizards stood silent, watching, Chelsea already having manipulated the ties of these wizards towards Jane before they departed in case something like this should happen.

Draco curled in a ball on the ground, beginning to bleed from his tear-ducts and ears.

Finally, a little bored, Jane turned and headed back to him. She yanked his wand away and bent down next to him, smiling into his face as he finally opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Now now, I went easy on you." She promised, reaching down and running her thumb over a trail of blood. The vampire brought her thumb to her mouth and licked it clean, humming at how delicious it tasted, before handing Draco back his wand, showing him how little a threat she found him.

He stared up at her, before reaching for his wand, warily.

"Did you know that we have a doppelganger between our worlds?" She asked him, changing the topic drastically, forgetting that seconds ago she'd just tortured him. "When he was younger, your Gellert Grindelwalf was a dead ringer for our Caius."

Draco blinked, looking up at her as if not understanding what she was saying. He then shook his head, pushing himself up so that he was sitting, resting his arms on his bent knees. "Your Edward Cullen was identical to a student in Hogwarts that the Dark Lord killed. His name was Cedric Diggory. They were identical." Draco mumbled in a monotone. "The only difference was that Edward Cullen used more hair gel."

Jane found herself chuckling, glad she wasn't the only one who'd noticed Edward Cullen's obsessive use of the beauty product.

Draco blinked, expression melting in shock as he just looked up at her.

Her smile vanished and she cleared her throat, standing once more. "Sleep, we have a job to do." And with that she stormed to her tent and didn't leave until they broke camp the next day.

Interestingly enough, after their altercation Jane could notice a slow yet sure change in Draco. During interrogations he forced himself to watch most of what happened, only flinching sometimes when things got too gruesome with the more..._stubborn_...captives. The vampire didn't mention any of this, only watched him, and admitted only to herself that he was slowly redeeming himself from the whimpering kid following in his father's footsteps and trying to play war. Slowly Draco Malfoy was transforming himself, becoming hardened by what he saw, heard, and had to do on the battle field, and Jane wondered if that wasn't why Lord Malfoy hadn't asked the Dark Lord to allow Draco to be the one to accompany Jane on this mission. He'd realized that with this new regimen Draco was still too soft, and knew that being a part of this Cleansing would help his son finally step out of the role of Hogwarts Student and to fully become what a Death Eater should be.

Lord Malfoy probably already knew what Jane had told Draco...weakness would not be tolerated...especially since Draco had already failed the Dark Lord once when he couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore.

Jane informed Lord Malfoy of the progress his son was making through the Ravens sent back and forth, amused. Lord Malfoy mightn't have been very loving with his son, but the fact that he loved him was obvious to her. He'd made sure Draco would be with her, in the middle of bloodshed and torture to make him what he'd have to be to survive, and then he'd made himself the Official Messenger, the sole person to read Jane's correspondences and relay the information to the Dark Lord. He could choose to 'forget' to mention the many times she complained about the halfheartedness or cowardice or weakness of his son...and could subtly interject the times when she grudgingly had to say something positive about Draco's progress.

He was devious and cunning.

She quite liked him.

"According to your father, many of the rebels we have yet to capture have given themselves in and pledged their allegiance to your Dark Lord." Jane read the correspondence, her blood red lips curling in dark pleasure. "Apparently word of our...work...strikes fear in the hearts of the Wizarding World."

Draco looked up from where he'd been poking the embers with a stick. "Does that mean that we'll be returning soon?"

She paused, eyeing him, wondering if these last weeks had been a fluke, if he was relieved at the thought of returning to the safety of Voldemort's new castle, which had once been the Ministry of Magic. "No. We are to continue with our work. There are still rebel factions and leaders in hiding who need to be rooted out and interrogated...made examples of."

"Oh." He replied, gaze lowering to the fire, poking at some of the logs once more, his lips curved in a smile. "Pity."

Jane raised an eyebrow, not able to read him very well right now.

Was he upset or not?

"Jane." He kept his gaze one the fire.

She blinked, surprised.

He'd never called her by her name before.

"What?" She frowned, rolling up the parchment.

"Are you and Lord Aro...what do vampires call it? Do they call it married or do they call it something else?" He asked, throwing his stick into the fire. "Do vampires even marry?"

Jane tilted her head at the question. "Lord Aro is already married to Lady Sulpicia. So the answer to your first question would be _no _and the answer to your last question would be _yes_."

"Oh." Draco nodded, leaning on his knees as he gazed at the fire. "As sole heir of the Malfoy title and fortune, I'm required to marry soon. She has to be ruthless and cunning and deviant...to appease both my Malfoy and Black bloodlines."

She was wary and uncomfortable with his sudden need to share this personal information which in no way whatsoever concerned or interested her. "Congratulations are in order then." She then grabbed her quill and soaked it in the bottle of blood, beginning to pen her response to Lord Malfoy.

"She-my mother thinks I should marry Astoria Greengrass, this little brat sister of an old classmate of mine."

Jane hesitated, looking up from her writing and frowning at him, not sure why he continued to tell her this. "I'm sure your mother has her reasons for believing this Astoria witch is deviant enough to bare the Malfoy name." She lowered her gaze to her writing once more.

"I don't really know her." Draco replied, glaring at the fire. "It's stupid that just because grandmother picked my mother for my father my mother thinks she can pick my bride for me." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the fire, whispering a word it roared, becoming a dragon that hissed and extended its wings menacingly at everyone.

Jane gazed up at the dragon and then at the source of it, refusing to let him know that she had respect for fire and what it could do to vampires if implemented correctly. "Are you done sulking?"

In seconds the dragon raced back down into the fire, giving a small explosion before all was normal once more.

Shaking her head, smirking, Jane finished her correspondence in blessed silence before sealing the envelope and tying the note to the awaiting Raven's leg, watching the large black bird ascend into the dark sky before disappearing.

"Are you obligated to marry like we are?" Draco apparently wasn't giving up on the topic.

Jane stood. "Unlike you we live forever, and do not bear heirs. Given this it is obvious that we are _not_ obligated to marry to continue a bloodline."

"What about that half vampire half human we fought and destroyed in America?" Draco challenged. "Obviously vampires can have children."

Jane sneered, remembering the one with the ridiculous name and annoyingly powerful powers. "Ones like her are flukes. Her mother was human when she bore her. Female vampires cannot sustain life inside of them, they are dead."

Draco frowned as he looked up at her.

He remained like that for the next couple of weeks, on edge, and seemingly very annoyed with her.

It confused and amused her, but didn't dominate her thoughts, as she gladly immersed herself in what she did best.

After capturing a group of young rebels who preferred to take the Unbreakable Oath to faithfully serve Voldemort instead of being tortured like countless before them, Jane and Draco were told of a group of rebels hiding in nearby hills. They gathered their mixture of vampires and wizards and descended on them. The battle was surprisingly longer than Jane had expected, some of the ones hiding here having been close friends of the Potter boy and high on the rebel ladder, and put up a wonderful fight. Jane hadn't had much chance to truly unleash her powers on the battlefield in so long, and by the end of the day, with most of the rebels dead and only those few important ones bound and waiting to be interrogated, she couldn't help but smile.

Aro had once told her he believed her nearly being burnt to the stake as a human had left her with anger issues, and he was probably right, because she never felt better than after a battle, with the enemy's blood covering her.

"You were foolish today in battle to be distracted and worried by what happened." She told Draco as they headed towards the tent, to the interrogation. "I cannot be killed by the Avada Kedavra."

Draco sent her a glare. "How was I to know that?"

"I'm _dead_." She repeated, not sure what part of that confused him. "Why would the _killing_ curse hurt me?"

He snarled at her, yanking out his wand before flinging open the flap to the tent and storming in, sending out the Cruciatus Curse at the wizard who'd hit her with the killing curse.

Intrigued since Draco had never taken an active part in the interrogations before, Jane decided to let him have the reigns on this one, observing him.

By the time it was over hours later, Jane watched a blood-covered Draco Malfoy leave the tent still in a dark mood. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened to push him to this extreme, but she needed to discover what it was and encourage it. She'd seen it tonight. Draco Malfoy had potential.

Great potential.

And for the first time since that meeting with a young Tom Riddle, Jane felt a shiver of female appreciation for a male.

That unnerved her and she pushed it to the back of her mind, letting her vampires in to feed from the prisoners as they always did. She herself wasn't hungry, and if she was later she'd find someone to feed from. The blonde went to the nearby river and disrobed, entering the water and washing the blood from her skin, realizing she'd have to wash her robes as well. She let her hair down, submerging under the water and emerging, wiping the water from her face as she gazed up at the moon.

It was blood red.

Her lips curved in a smile as she closed her eyes and bathed in its light.

Hearing the sound of footsteps halted, she opened her eyes and turned towards the path that led to the river, seeing Draco Malfoy seemingly frozen.

"Cooled off, have you?" She smirked, turning towards him, chest-deep in the water. "You were impressive, I must admit that."

He didn't answer, just watched her.

She rolled her eyes. "If you were in that much need of a bath you should have come here straight way. It is my time now." She dove back under and swam a long distance thanks to the fact that she didn't need to breathe, only surfacing once she wished to. She flung her hair out of her face and took in a deep, unnecessary breath, catching his scent once more. "Are you _that_ desperate for a bath?"

He didn't answer.

She turned once more, finding him sitting on the ground, watching her. "Be warned, I'm not ready to leave, but I'll share just this once."

His eyes widened slightly.

She laughed, diving back under, doubting he'd do so.

He was very British, and they were prudishly proper sometimes.

Swimming beneath the water, she noticed a disturbance and looked up, blinking when she could make out a very naked male body swimming in the water.

There, at the bottom of the river, she sat and looked up, impressed.

A smile curved her lips.

Pushing up, finally breaking surface, Jane watched Draco as he watched her.

She finally spoke, breaking the odd silence. "You did good in there."

"Is that a compliment?" He asked, mockingly playful. "From _you_?"

"Your actions merited a compliment...though you should have shown this zeal and zest a _long_ time ago." She replied.

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Now _that's_ the Jane I know."

She didn't acknowledge the fact that he believed he knew her, instead beginning to swim, forgetting about him and his presence.

Somewhat.

The vampire finally gave in and emerged from the river first, slipping on her petticoat and cloak, picking up her dirty dress.

"Jane?" Draco called to her from the water.

She turned her head slightly, gazing back at him.

"A wizard is different from a human, is he not?" He asked her, standing hip deep in the water.

Intrigued, she turned fully, eyeing him. "In some ways."

"A wizard is magic, even his blood." Draco continued, taking another step towards her, the water falling to just barely cover his indecency.

"Still not fully." Jane countered. "Think of the squibs. They are no different from humans."

Draco glared at her. "I don't mean a _squib_, Jane. I mean a wizard. A _real_ wizard. From a strong, unbroken, pure line."

"Like you." She guessed.

He paused before nodding. "Yes, like me."

She waited, knowing there was another question somewhere.

"If a wizard..." Draco paused, before narrowing his eyes and raising his chin. "If a _real_ wizard married a vampire...could they have children? He would be magic, if she consumed enough of his blood daily shouldn't she be able to sustain life inside of her?"

Jane eyed the young wizard standing naked in front of her, only barely clothed by the river that clung to him like a lover. "I do not know. No one has ever been foolish enough to try." She tilted her head to the side. "And it is nearly impossible to drink a human's blood and not inject the person with your poison. It doesn't sound plausible."

"If one injects himself daily with little quantities of venom of any kind, he grows a tolerance to it." Draco replied, surprising her with the accuracy of his words.

He seemed to have been giving this a lot of thought.

"Are you thinking of marrying a vampire, Young Lord Malfoy?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Draco cleared his throat. "It would make sense as we now have an alliance with Lord Aro's Court. In the past intermarriage has always helped improve the relations of two new allying kingdoms."

"Then it'll do you well to toughen up and lose all your weaknesses, because no vampire will have you as you are now." She informed him, chin raised. "Unless she were a vegetarian...but if you plan on trying out this risky child-bearing plan of yours a vegetarian would do you no good." The wind played with her hair, and she pulled a strand behind her ear. "When we return from successfully completing this mission, depending on how much you have progressed, I will inform Lord Aro of your interest in intermarriage with our world." She turned her back on him. "I am sure that he will find the idea intriguing and have many females whom he can introduce to you."

She walked away, only halted by Draco's sigh.

"You tease me, Jane."

She didn't answer, didn't even look back.

Her lips curled and she continued onwards.

She enjoyed the hunt, the chase, and if Draco Malfoy thought she would consider marrying him he was going to have to become proficient in hunting both the rebels...and her affections.

With a determined breath, she left him there, and returned to camp, his soft chuckle brought to her on the wind.

Apparently, the hunt was on.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
